This invention relates generally to the field of nasal dilators for preventing outer wall tissue of nasal passages of a nose from drawing in during breathing. In particular, the present invention is for use in combination with eyeglasses.
Many individuals have some malformation of the nasal passages which makes breathing difficult. Nasal obstructions commonly occur in individuals who have swelling due to allergic reactions, colds, a deviated septum or similar condition, to the point that the nasal airway may be substantially blocked. Blocked nasal passages causes mouth breathing which may be deleterious to health.
An approach to nasal blockage are nasal dilators, such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,533,503 to Doubek, 1994, which teaches a truss member including a resilient flexible strip of material acting to stabilize the outer wall tissue and thereby prevents the nasal passages from drawing in during breathing. The nasal dilator is adhered to the skin of the nose. Many eyeglass wearers find that the nasal dilator interferes with eyeglass positioning on the nose, and thus become incompatible. Also, the nasal dilator is cosmetically obtrusive. The nasal dilator may itself be uncomfortable to wear. The present invention overrides such problems.